


Beyond the Sunsets

by lovely925



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Rape, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Relationship, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely925/pseuds/lovely925
Summary: Daryl Dixon has never been one to settle anywhere or with anyone; even before the dead began to walk. He'd been content over the years going on runs and helping those in need, jumping from one community to the other. He was an asset to everyone.But then he found a girl, broken and bruised in the middle of the forest. He can't help but remain by her side, sometimes at a distance, as she recovers and integrates into their community, and learns how to be human again.~She is no one. Just an object for her camp; to be used over and over until they're done. She'd lost her humanity and the ability to feel many years ago.It seems to her like they use her less and less frequently, but she has collected more and more bruises. She senses that her end is coming, and there's not much she can do about it. She has no strength left; no one who wants to protect her, much less save her. Will they make her end quick and painless?Nah, probably not.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Yer Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> BEWARE: This fic may contain spoilers from any and all seasons (including the most recent).  
> This fic also contains incredibly graphic and uncomfortable scenarios. Please proceed with caution.  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> Thank you so much for choosing me!  
> I was going to try to be brilliant and fit this fic in somewhere around seasons 9 and 10, however, I'm too lazy to figure that out.  
> So.  
> This fic takes place after season 10 and assumes that our heroes have somehow defeated the Whisperers. Hilltop, Alexandria, and Ocean Side are assumed to be almost back to normal. Michonne is also assumed to still be out on her voyage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl saves a girl.

Daryl crept through the trees, a good thirty or so yards from the road, and kept an eye on the convoy. Five men, one girl, three horses, and two cargo carriages. There was plenty of room for the girl, but they made her walk with her hands tied together, rope leading to one of the mounts. 

A man holding her rope whistled and yanked. 

She shuffled forward, her head bowed and shoulders slouched. She was small, and even from here, Daryl could see the dirt caked to her skin, the blisters and bruises beneath them. 

Daryl ground his teeth and held back a growl. He wanted to attack right now, but Aaron was right. Attacking alone in broad daylight was unwise, and they didn't know if there were more of them. He'd been following them for days, ensuring that they weren't targeting Alexandria. The group had been headed in that general direction, but nothing about their path made Daryl suspect that they _knew_ what was ahead. If they kept on course, they'd pass right by without even knowing a whole community lay beyond the trees. 

And that was his job. To make sure they passed by without incident. Not to save anyone. _Do not attack._

He followed them until dusk when they set up camp in a clearing near the water. A few stray walkers came through, curious about the sound and the light from the fire, but the men put them down easily. The girl didn’t flinch once.

Daryl remained squatted in his spot behind a stone, just a few yards to the East, watching their every move. Dusk gave way to twilight and his gut feeling was stronger than ever as he watched them slap the girl around until she bled.

The muscles in his legs were coiled, ready to help him strike, but he needed a plan. These men were clearly skilled if they’d survived so long in the wild with such a small group. They had good weapons, and they seemed observant.

The girl whimpered, breaking Daryl from his thoughts. She was pushed to her knees by two of the men. They ripped her ragged clothes from her emaciated body and reached for their own jean zippers.

That was it. He _had_ to do something. He didn’t care if Aaron would ream him a new one. Daryl was well-known for going off script a little, anyway.

He took a deep breath and tried not to let rage control him as they took turns assaulting the girl.

Where were the other three men?

A fluttering movement to the left of the campsite caught his eye. One of them had turned in for the night.

Daryl’s head snapped to the right as the remaining two came through the trees, glanced at the trio near the campfire, exchanged some words, and they, too, turned in for the night.

He crept a yard closer, then another. They were too distracted to notice.

Daryl loaded an arrow into his crossbow and took aim, but realized both men were holding guns. He could take out one, but then the other would have plenty of time to shoot him as Daryl reloaded. If he could find him in the brush.

One of them hit the girl again, hard enough to knock her to the ground. She didn’t move.

It was time.

He took his chances, making sure not to disturb the plant before him as he aimed and sent one arrow into the temple of the first man.

The second man looked around, confused and terrified, aiming his gun every which way. But Daryl had already reloaded, took aim…

_T_ _HUNK_.

The girl remained motionless, and Daryl waited a full minute, each second stretching longer than the last, to be sure the other three men had not heard the bodies fall.

When he was satisfied, Daryl set down his crossbow and quietly made his way to the girl. She was literally nothing but skin and bone; not an ounce of muscle or fat on her body.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and fixed on him.

“ ‘S okay,” he mumbled to her, casting a glance toward the other tents. “Yer safe now.” 

He slid his leather vest off, unbuttoned his shirt, from which he’d cut the sleeves, and wrapped her tiny frame in it before pulling his vest back on.

Gathering her up in his arms, he glanced through his hair around the campsite one more time; no signs of movement, gathered up his crossbow from the bush and disappeared into the night.


	2. Not His Damsel to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the council discusses the girl's fate as she begins to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of rape.

Her brain was sluggish, filled with echoing voices coming in and out; louder and softer. One that stuck out to her was low and gruff. She could hardly understand his mumbles. She wanted to see his face, see if it matched what she imagined, but she couldn't pull her eyelids open. 

_"Where'd you find her, uncle Daryl?"_ asked a small, curious voice.

A man grunted. _"Forest."_

_"Why's she hurt? Did walkers attack you?"_

A small hesitation. _"Nah."_

_"Then what?"_

He huffed and sighed. _"Jus' found 'er like that, kay? Don' worry yer pretty lil' head about it."_

_"But I want to help,"_ she stated defiantly. 

_"Yeah. Would yer mom let ya?"_

The small voice paused and something rustled. Maybe cloth. _"My mom's not here so..."_

_"So then uncle Daryl's in charge of ya."_

She gave a small sigh. _"Well...can I help or not?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Really?"_

The gruff man suddenly became a little less gruff when his tone took on a bright, upward inflection. _"Sure, kiddo. C'mere, kay? Now this is_ very _important, what I need you ta do. Are ya listenin'?"_

_"Yes...uncle Daryl just tell me how I can help..."_ said the impatient child. 

_"Kay. Pay 'tention. I need you ta go wash up. Kay, got that? Good. Then, now here's the important part. Listenin'? Good, good. I need you ta go help Carol make dinner."_

There was complete dead silence as she let his words process, then she gave an uneasy giggle. _"Daryl...you know what I meant..."_

_"Sure I did, but I'm starvin'. Yer uncle's gotta eat, don' 'e? Do you wan' 'im ta starve?"_

The child's giggle lit up the room. _"Okay okay! I'll get your food ready just...stop...tickling...meee!!!!"_

_"Alrigh', git. Go on, girl."_

The small person skipped from the room.

Heavier, slower steps came in, and her body seized. She did not know what to expect. Hands on her, maybe? An invasion? Anything was possible.

_"Where'd you find her?"_ asked a much more masculine voice, a tone that shook and struggled to stay in control.

_"Forest,"_ the gruff man repeated without irritation. 

_"Please do not tell me she was part of that convoy,"_ the other man hissed. 

_"Yeah."_

Someone began pacing beside her. _"We can't keep her here. What if she wants to go back?"_ the other man asked, panic in his voice now.

_"We can, and she won'."_

After a short silence, another man spoke up, someone who spoke with intention. His words were articulate and soft. _"Daryl...did you kill anyone?"_

_"Yep."_ Something whined, maybe a chair, as someone shifted. 

_"I_ told _you just to watch! See whether they met up with a larger group. We don't want another situation like the Saviors or the Whisperers on our hands..."_

_"I couldn' jus' leave 'er like tha'. Couldn'."_

A moan escaped her lips, alerting them to her level of consciousness. 

They remained silent and still until her breath evened out. 

"What if they come after us to get her back?" Some of the fog lifted from her head, clearing the echo and distance from their lips to her ears.

"They won'."

"But if they do, Daryl? Humor us," said the articulate man.

"I'll kill 'em."

Someone scoffed. 

"Wha'...you wanna try to rehabilitate 'em, Father? Jus' how do you 'spect to go abou' doin' that for a rapist in this world?" The gruff man was met with silence. "Yeah, tha's what I thought."

"What did Michonne say?"

"Can't get a hold of 'er." 

Static met her ears. Static; it implied electronics. She hadn't seen any working electronics since before her father left her. 

"She stays for now; until she heals, then we try to reach Michonne again." The articulate man had an air of finality about him. He was not in charge, but he could take charge easily. 

"Heals how?" the gruff man asked. "Her wounds? Her bruises? Her health? Look at 'er. She's malnourished...how long will it take to get 'er on a proper diet?"

A new voice, one she hadn't heard yet, spoke softly. "It could take weeks to heal from her flesh wounds. Her health is a whole other ordeal; we have to be careful how much we feed her and of what. She needs hydration more than anything, but it looks as though she's been deprived of a proper diet for quite some time. Her body won't be used to what we have here and may want to purge at first. It's hard to say how long until we can get her diet healthy again."

"She won't be here that long. Daryl, you shouldn't have gotten yourself involved."

"But..."

"It wasn't your battle to fight or your damsel to save. Bad things happen out here, that's just how the world is. You should've left her." 

Three sets of feet shuffled out through the door. 

"You did the right thing," someone stopped to whisper before following the others.

The girl took a large breath and cracked her eyes open to find a ceiling...an _actual_ ceiling above her. It looked sturdy. 

She smiled and glanced around through her bleary eyes. 

The chair squeaked again and her head snapped toward the sound. The gruff man, she assumed, sat there watching her with his forearms on his knees, picking at his dry skin, and watching her through the mess of hair in his face. 

"Welcome back."


End file.
